1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to household appliances control and more particularly to a ZigBee based smart system and method for controlling household appliances by programming.
2. Description of Related Art
Many household appliances such as TVs, DVDs, and air conditioners can be controlled by remote controls. In short, the remote controls (RCs) communicate to the household appliance via infrared (IR) signals. However, it is typical for a specific household appliance (e.g., TV) having a specific RC for operation. Hence, a home may own a number of RCs. This is not desired.
ZigBee is targeted at radio-frequency (RF) applications that require a low data rate, long battery life, and secure networking. Also, application areas of ZigBee have included household appliances in recent years. However, such technology is still immature as the inventor is aware. Thus, a need for improvement exists.